


Разведи огонь, если выбираешь меня

by Inuya



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Time Travel, Underage (China)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: К настоящему моменту Сяо Чжань путешествует во времени уже несколько месяцев. <...> Он очень хотел бы понять, почему «прыгает», пересекает временной поток всегда ради одного человека.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально текст писался под девизом «Сяо Чжань должен увидеть Ибо в разном возрасте!». Потом что-то пошло не так, пробрался ангст, немножко драмы, влюбленный подросток — но все закончилось хорошо, потому что иначе быть не могло.  
> По меркам Китая Ван Ибо ни разу не совершеннолетний, он не был таким даже во время съемок «Неукротимого», но все в рамках приличия, потому что восемнадцать ему уже стукнуло.  
> Передаю привет Меладзе и «Жене путешественника во времени».  
> Если увидите опечатку или несоответствие году / возрасту, ткните носом.

**0**

К настоящему моменту Сяо Чжань путешествует во времени уже несколько месяцев. Он не знает причин, а все осторожные попытки расспросить родителей заканчиваются неловкими смешками матери и озадаченно нахмуренными бровями отца. У них нет ответов, и Сяо Чжань перестаёт об этом с ними говорить. Поскольку больше не с кем обсудить возникнувшую проблему, он носит эту тайну в себе, ещё одну, наряду с другими, которые нужно скрывать от ненасытных поклонников и мира в целом.

Хотя Сяо Чжань хотел бы понять, почему он «прыгает», пересекает временной поток всегда ради одного человека.

**1**

Неведомый механизм постоянно устраивает им встречи наедине. Неловко бы вышло, появись Сяо Чжань посреди толпы буквально из ниоткуда. Но, к счастью, каждый раз поблизости нет ни назойливых журналистов, ни жадных до сплетен фанатов, ни заботливого менеджера или ассистентов. Только они вдвоём — Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо.

В первый раз «прыжок» случается по весне. На дворе две тысячи семнадцатый год, двенадцатое марта, Сяо Чжань торопится закончить заказ для клиента дизайн-студии, потому что впереди маячат съемки. Двадцать четвёртого марта должен выйти очередной выпуск Day Day Up, где участвует X Nine, а в начале апреля его ждёт «Повелитель волков». Тогда точно не будет времени рисовать, и Сяо Чжань хочет выполнить взятые обязательства заранее, чтобы потом не разрываться между работами.

Он не сразу понимает, что случилось. Просто вдруг становится темно, и затем яркий электрический свет бьёт по глазам. Сяо Чжань жмурится, а когда рискует осмотреться, соображает, что нужно взять себя в руки. Потому что незнакомый мальчишка напротив, похоже, готов закричать.

— Не бойся, — успевает произнести Сяо Чжань до того, как ребёнок открывает рот.

Удивительно, но это вроде как действует. Мальчишка по-прежнему смотрит волком и всё же не произносит ни звука, только бочком продвигается к выходу из комнаты. Сяо Чжань его прекрасно понимает.

Он не шевелится до тех пор, пока ребёнок не закрывает дверь с другой стороны. Впрочем, потом тоже — ждёт, затаив дыхание, что последует дальше. Чтобы отвлечься, Сяо Чжань отстранённо размышляет, что мальчик красив, наверняка будет неплохо смотреться в кадре. Возможность фотографировать детей выпадает нечасто — точнее нечасто возникает подобное желание. Родители предпочитают обращаться к фотографам попроще для семейных фото, Сяо Чжань всё понимает, но для дизайна детских студий фотографии детей подошли бы как нельзя кстати. В этом мальчике уже сейчас чувствуется стать, наверняка вырастет и станет иконой стиля. Он мог бы.

В коридоре — или что там за дверью — по-прежнему тишина. Сяо Чжань шумно выдыхает и нервно оглядывается. Кажется, это гримёрная или что-то вроде того. На стене пара больших зеркал, на столиках косметика, расчёски, фен лежит на высоком пуфике в углу. На узком столе рассыпаны блёстки и стразы, под которыми погребены наклейки. Складывается впечатление, что раньше здесь было пустое помещение, может, склад. Можно ещё заметить полосы от обоев и следы убранной мебели на голом полу.

Сяо Чжань точно помнит, что у мальчишки было чистое лицо. Возможно, он ждал кого-то из взрослых или родных. На мгновение становится даже немного стыдно — взял и напугал ребёнка, а потом Сяо Чжань видит на стене календарь. Стыд мгновенно гаснет под мешаниной чувств и эмоций, в голове возникает куча вопросов, на которые вряд ли найдутся ответы. Сяо Чжань невольно отступает назад, не желая верить глазам, ударяется локтем об открытую дверцу шкафа и падает на спину.

В темноту.

Он открывает глаза, не помня, когда успел зажмуриться. Вокруг снова знакомая обстановка — родная дизайн-студия, оформленная в современном стиле, он сидит всё на том же стуле за рабочим столом. Орешек сонно моргает на широком диване и поводит ушами, будто спрашивает, что случилось и почему у хозяина столь ошарашенный вид. Сяо Чжань видит себя в отражении зеркала во всю стену — взъерошенный, перепуганный, с шалым взглядом. Точно воробей, который побывал в когтях у хищника и с трудом вырвался на волю. Сердце больно колотится о рёбра.

Проблема в том, что вокруг ничего не изменилось. Всё по-прежнему на своих местах, и даже монитор не успел погаснуть, дизайн ресторана открыт и ждёт, когда будут внесены правки. Сяо Чжань медленно выдыхает и приглаживает волосы.

Ладно. Хорошо. Какова вероятность, что он задремал и ему всё приснилось? Он уже сомневается, что действительно видел ту странную дату.

Второе сентября две тысячи седьмого года.

**2**

После дни идут своей чередой. Он сдаёт заказ, участвует в съёмках для Day Day Up, готовится к съёмкам в сериале и параллельно выполняет рекламные контракты. Воспоминания о необычной встрече гаснут, хотя иногда Сяо Чжань видит во снах того мальчика, но черты лица размываются, теряют четкость, чем дальше, тем сильнее. Если дата была настоящей, то сейчас мальчик стал на десять лет старше. Иногда поутру после таких снов Сяо Чжань ловит себя на мысли, что можно поискать в интернете кого-то похожего, но потом отбрасывает эту идею как несостоятельную. В Китае огромное количество людей, а у него свободного времени с гулькин нос.

За окном расцветает весна, заканчивается март, деревья шумят и манят в тень. Солнце согревает всё, до чего дотягивается, даже в тонкой ветровке становится жарко. Сяо Чжань мотается по съёмкам и мечтает взять заказ для студии, совсем небольшой и лёгкий, чтобы просто не потерять навык. Орешка приходится отправить к родителям, но каждый вечер по возможности он звонит в Чунцин и старается равно уделить время что матери, что отцу.

Второй «прыжок» случается через полмесяца после первого, за пару дней до апреля. Сяо Чжань валяется на диване, пытаясь отдохнуть после съёмок очередной рекламы, когда мир перед глазами встает на дыбы и на какое-то бесконечное мгновение превращается в картину сюрреалиста. Пространство плывёт, знакомые предметы резко теряют очертания, сила гравитации исчезает. Это похоже на разрушение домика из лего — до самых основ, чтобы потом собрать заново, но уже по-другому.

Когда мир возвращает чёткость, первое, что видит Сяо Чжань — знакомого мальчишку. Точнее это уже не мальчишка, юноша. Ему лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать, в лице ещё угадываются детские черты, но заметно, что они постепенно стираются. Парень улыбается так ярко, будто рад нежданному гостю. Волосы темнее, чем были, в ушах бело-золотистые серьги-цепочки с забавными мордочками животных на концах: на левой — кролик, на правой — лев. Выглядит немного странно, но парню идёт, о модной футболке и джинсах вовсе нечего говорить. Чувствуется рука профессионала.

— Сяо-лаоши! — приветствует он.

Сяо Чжань невольно радуется, что решил просто полежать на диване в нормальной одежде. Хотел ведь завалиться в кровать; стыдно было бы оказаться здесь в одних трусах. К самому факту перемещения он относится внезапно философски и сам удивляется этому, но как-то отстранённо, потому что больше волнует сейчас этот парень, который всё ещё улыбается.

На всякий случай Сяо Чжань оглядывается, чтобы убедиться — в комнате они действительно вдвоём, здесь нет человека с такой же фамилией. Тихий незнакомый смех обнимает за плечи, будто успокаивает и просит не волноваться.

— В который раз вы «прыгнули», Сяо-лаоши? — деловито интересуется парень. Кажется, он понимает гораздо больше в происходящем, зато Сяо Чжань чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

«Прыгнул», значит?

— Второй. Но откуда…

— Вы сами мне рассказывали.

Когда парень не улыбается, он кажется холодным и неприступным. В памяти Сяо Чжаня всплывает что-то смутно знакомое. Точно, он где-то видел это лицо раньше, причем не так давно, определённо.

— Я Ван Ибо, — верно истолковывает заминку парень. — Всё в порядке, вы говорили, что такое возможно. Что сами не знаете, в какое время попадёте в следующий раз.

Сяо Чжаню очень хочется спросить у себя из будущего, почему он доверился этому парню. Значит ли это, что спустя время что-то изменится? Чего ему ждать от этих… «прыжков»?

Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань катает имя на языке и старается запомнить. Он точно его слышал, но где и когда сейчас сказать не может, в голове слишком много мыслей, они толкаются и хотят завладеть его вниманием одновременно.

Ван Ибо, кажется, чего-то ждёт. Смотрит внимательно, и от этого взгляда Сяо Чжаню ещё больше не по себе. Он открывает рот, но понятия не имеет, что хочет сказать. Он видит этого парня второй раз в жизни, даже можно сказать, что первый, так о чём им говорить?

— Спасибо? — пробует он.

Ван Ибо хмурится, но не возражает. Комнату накрывает неловкая тишина. Сяо Чжань безуспешно напоминает себе, что ему вообще-то двадцать пять, он взрослый разумный человек, но ситуация из ряда вон выходящая. К такому его жизнь не готовила, может, потом он привыкнет, но пока Ван Ибо осведомлён явно лучше. Впрочем, спрашивать Сяо Чжань не решается. Вместо этого растерянно оглядывается и вдруг понимает, что вновь оказался в гримёрной. Довольно большой, по обе стороны висят зеркала, на столиках аккуратно расставлены бутыльки, разложены косметика и расчёски. Хотя заметно, что кто-то спешил — несколько костюмов валяются как попало на небольших диванчиках, ещё несколько висят недалеко от входа и, вероятно, ждут своей очереди. Где-то под потолком гудит кондиционер.

Ван Ибо теперь выглядит памятником самому себе. Так и не скажешь, что ещё недавно он искренне улыбался и даже смеялся. Сяо Чжань вздыхает и наконец честно говорит:

— Извини, я вижу тебя второй раз в жизни. Даже можно сказать в первый, потому что до этого тебе было лет десять и ты сразу сбежал.

Ван Ибо вскидывает голову, вглядывается, будто ищет подвох, а затем медленно кивает. Он неспешно подходит; теперь Сяо Чжань хочет немедленно сбежать, но заставляет себя остаться на месте. Ван Ибо встает напротив — их разделяет не больше шага — и молча смотрит, очень цепко. Есть что-то знакомое во взгляде, какой-то отголосок или скорее предвестие бури. Ван Ибо тянет руку, Сяо Чжань всё-таки отшатывается от неожиданности и снова падает.

В темноту.

Последнее, что он видит — открытый в безмолвном вскрике ещё по-детски припухлый рот.

**3**

Третий «прыжок» случается через пять дней незадолго до съёмок «Повелителя волков». На дворе апрель, Сяо Чжань готовится к полету в Юнань, его ждет Шангри-Ла и потрясающие пейзажи, так необходимые для сериала. Когда мир перестаёт вертеться, он видит обычную комнату ожидания с неширокими коричневыми диванами и узким окошком. В угловом кресле оказывается Ван Ибо, лет ему на вид двенадцать или тринадцать. На этот раз кричать он не собирается, но глядит настороженно, одним взглядом предупреждает, что может напасть, если потребуется.

Маленький волчонок.

Или, что точнее, львёнок. Сяо Чжань успел поискать информацию.

Он весело смеётся в ответ на взгляд и пытается объяснить, что путешествует во времени, вот только время и место от него не зависят, как и начало «прыжка». Что это всё затянувшаяся шутка небожителей, не иначе, потому что объяснения происходящему не было, нет и, кажется, не предвидится в обозримом будущем.

Ван Ибо неожиданно заявляет, что помнит их первую встречу, и требует дополнительных объяснений. Он вообще оказывается требовательным и любопытным ребёнком. Сяо Чжань чувствует необъяснимую теплоту и с готовностью ввязывается в диалог.

Так они начинают разговаривать.

**4**

Сяо Чжань перестаёт считать «прыжки» после десятого. Он не знает, как долго это продлится, просто в результате долгих размышлений принимает всё как есть. Жизнь в каком-то смысле делится на две части: первая — это съёмки, контракты, урванные часы сна и отдыха, вторая — путешествия в прошлое и встречи с Ибо, который успевает стать Бо-ди. Сяо Чжань не отслеживает этот момент, но обращается так исключительно к более старшему Ибо.

Юный Бо-ди по-прежнему почтительно говорит «Сяо-лаоши», но ведет себя достаточно свободно, делится новостями, хвастается достижениями и всегда ждёт похвалы. Львенок как он есть, чрезвычайно упёртый, упрямый, целеустремлённый, прямолинейный и при этом достаточно закрытый. Мягкое нутро Бо-ди готов показывать только тем, кому доверяет, Сяо Чжань порой задаётся вопросом, в какой момент тоже оказывается в этой категории.

Конечно, юный Бо-ди спрашивает о будущем, но ответа не получает. Всегда показательно дуется недолго, а потом сверкает улыбкой и хвастается новыми кроссовками или набором лего. В какой-то момент в его жизнь приходит скейтборд, и Сяо Чжань даже опрометчиво обещает однажды вместе отправиться в парк и тоже попробовать прокатиться.

Так проходят дни, недели, месяцы. После встреч с Ибо появляются новые силы, Сяо Чжаню кажется, что он горы свернуть готов, но не может не замечать, как разительно отличается атмосфера, когда он остается с почти взрослым Бо-ди. Забавно, но Сяо Чжань ещё ни разу не «прыгал» дальше две тысячи шестнадцатого года; порой он отчаянно хочет очутиться в будущем, где-нибудь в году две тысячи девятнадцатом или двадцатом и увидеть, что изменилось в его жизни.

Где-то в глубине души он понимает, что хочет в первую очередь узнать, что изменилось в их отношениях с Ибо.

Ибо-ребёнок и Ибо-подросток понятны. Они горят будущим, любимыми вещами, даже иногда рассказывают о семье, но скупо и очень быстро. Ибо в восемнадцать лет другой, в нём уже как будто нет ничего от ребёнка, он профессионал своего дела, с ним можно поговорить о шоу-бизнесе — естественно, Ибо с детства следит за Сяо Чжанем и знает всё о его дебюте и карьере. Сяо Чжань видит Ибо восемнадцати лет в разные моменты, порой до августа остается больше полугода, а иногда — считанные дни. И чем ближе пятое августа, тем смелее становится Бо-ди.

Такой Ибо зовёт его ласково «Чжань-гэ», и Сяо Чжань каждый раз снова учится дышать после подобного обращения. Он не дурак, у него были отношения, он прекрасно знает, что значит и этот тон, и эти взгляды, и возросшая тактильность. Бо-ди ластится при любом удобном случае, хлопает по плечу, сжимает пальцы, обнимает, и делает это так естественно на первый взгляд, что со стороны может показаться — так и надо. Но Сяо Чжань кожей чувствует напряжение, которым переполнен Бо-ди, он похож на звонкую струну гуциня, которая может порваться, если неправильно тронуть.

Сяо Чжань не знает, что ему делать. Он подыгрывает и аккуратно старается очертить границы, потому что проводить серьёзный разговор не хочется до слёз. При одной только мысли встаёт комок в горле, а внутри всё скукоживается и превращается в уродливый кусок льда. Сяо Чжань не может так поступить, не может оттолкнуть Бо-ди, когда он такой уязвимый и так тянется.

К счастью, подобные встречи случаются редко. Но Сяо Чжань после них на юного Ибо смотрит по-другому. Да на любого Ибо он смотрит по-другому, потому что может легко проследить теперь, как менялся и рос этот невозможный человек. Это греет по-особенному, огонёк разрастается с каждой встречей, а восемнадцатилетний Ибо подкидывает в костёр сразу охапку дров.

В одну из летних ночей — тех самых, которые предвещают раннюю, но тёплую осень — Сяо Чжань ловит себя на просмотре очередного видео с Бо-ди. Видео этого года, один из выпусков Day Day Up. Бо-ди танцует, он похож на огонь, живой, гибкий, такого не запереть в клетке, не удержать в руках, если сам того не захочет. Львёнок повзрослел, вырос, закрылся в себе ещё больше и в то же время научился быть открытым в достаточной мере. Впрочем, прямолинейность никуда не делась. Кому другому она могла бы показаться грубой, но в исполнении Ибо всегда кажется естественной, неотделимой частью и вызывает скорее понимающую улыбку.

Сяо Чжань смотрит на него и хочет кричать.

Потому что наконец всё понимает, и от этого осознания страшно.

Огонь внутри горит ровным пламенем, оно не обжигает, но иногда рвётся наружу, требует что-то сделать. В нём нежность и ласка, жажда и желание, которое вряд ли можно испытывать по отношению к несовершеннолетнему по меркам Китая мальчишке. Шесть лет разницы горят красными знаками «стоп», «запрещено», «опасность», Сяо Чжань смотрит на них прямо и сгорает в этом проклятом благословенном пламени. Он заталкивает любые чувства подальше, в самую глубь души и сердца, потому что нет, он не может, не должен, не имеет права, он взрослый разумный человек, который планирует получить от шоу-бизнеса всё, что сможет, а в тридцать пять жениться и завести детей.

Вот так правильно.

Неправильно сгорать, неправильно влюбиться в Ибо, который сильно младше. Сяо Чжань ещё потому и запрещает себе искать встречи в настоящем. Однажды он поддался слабости и почти попросил менеджера найти контакты Ибо, но отвлёкся на срочные съёмки, а потом отбросил мысль как слишком рискованную.

Он старается не думать, что произойдёт, если они встретятся в настоящем. Потому что стоит представить хотя бы просто встречу, как внутри всё сладко начинает дрожать от предвкушения. Сяо Чжань слишком хорошо понимает, что упадёт на колени и склонит голову, если Ибо того попросит. Отдаст себя.

Он не может. Не должен. Не имеет права.

И потому продолжает позволять восемнадцатилетнему Ибо влюблять сильнее. Глубже. Разжигать этот костёр так, чтобы пламя взвилось до небес, но Сяо Чжань осознанно готов сгореть в огне сам, потому что Ибо неприкосновенен. Потому что Сяо Чжань сам виноват, что слишком успел увязнуть во время этих встреч, Ибо пророс в нём, забрался под кожу, пустил корни в сердце, и теперь пламя согревает этот росток, оно не позволит приблизиться ни одному врагу.

Сяо Чжаня пугает сила собственных чувств. И потому — да, он прячет их и готовится к боли.

**5**

Самое смешное, что целует его шестнадцатилетний Ибо.

Это происходит в новом для Сяо Чжаня году. Жизнь идёт семимильными шагами, он почти не замечает, как настаёт конец декабря. Тридцать первого числа он участвует в концерте спутникового телеканала Цзянсу, а на следующий день, толком не выспавшись, при первой возможности ищет концерт от телеканала Hunan TV, где Ибо второй год подряд участвует как ведущий.

Сяо Чжань вглядывается в знакомые и незнакомые черты. Бо-ди здесь уже двадцать лет, взрослый мальчик, знающий о своей красоте, но по-прежнему излишне прямолинейный. Сяо Чжань судорожно сглатывает, когда видит, как Бо-ди поёт и танцует, каждое движение сохраняется в памяти, и если бы память Сяо Чжаня была шкафом, то он бы давно трещал по швам от этих воспоминаний.

Сяо Чжань взрослый и разумный человек, поэтому он просто смотрит, даже руки лежат на столе, пусть и стиснуты в кулаки. Так немного легче, боль иногда отрезвляет и не даёт скатиться на самое дно. Хотя кого он обманывает — он уже там, давным-давно, с какой-то там встречи с восемнадцатилетним Ибо.

«Прыжок» в новом, две тысячи восемнадцатом году происходит на второй неделе января. Перерыв получился большой, Сяо Чжань с замиранием сердца ждал, когда его снова перенесёт в прошлое, но тринадцатого числа у него съёмки для Tencent, так что волнение немного гасится повседневными делами. «Прыжок» случается почти перед началом съёмок, и Сяо Чжань благодарит всех небожителей разом, что вернётся он в ту же секунду, что и пропал.

Шестнадцатилетний Ван Ибо встречает его привычной радостной улыбкой и сходу хвастается новыми кроссовками. Они в его комнате, Сяо Чжань уже бывал здесь не раз, но маленькие изменения показывают, как взрослеет Ибо. Они обсуждают новый набор лего, спорят о погоде в Пекине и Чунцине, а потом — да, вот оно, это внезапное потом.

Потом Ван Ибо его целует. Прижимается к губам неумело, целомудренно, как может целовать человек, который делает это в первый раз.

Сяо Чжань на мгновение замирает, скованный ужасом. В голове бьётся только одна мысль, панический крик, мольба — _нет, не надо так, остановись_. Наконец он обхватывает Ибо за плечи и мягко отстраняет.

— Я давно достиг возраста согласия, — говорит Ибо.

Сяо Чжань вновь замирает на мгновение. Он видит, как открывается чужой рот, но не слышит ни звука, в ушах противно шумит, и в конце концов он накрывает губы Ибо ладонью.

— Мне двадцать шесть. — Голос сбоит, в горле рождаются непонятные хрипы, способные напугать любого. Сяо Чжань даже не пытается откашляться. — Тебе только шестнадцать. Нет, — сипит он, — молчи.

Ибо напротив послушно молчит. Его руки висят как плети, он не пытается убрать ото рта чужую ладонь, только сверкает глазами. Думает, наверное, что выглядит храбрым и взрослым, но Сяо Чжань слишком хорошо различает страх и напускную браваду. Впрочем, Сяо Чжаню страшно не меньше. Он слишком хорошо помнит Ибо восемнадцати лет, но Ибо шестнадцатилетний другой, совсем ребёнок, и только ребёнка Сяо Чжань сейчас видит перед собой.

Черт бы побрал этих любопытных целеустремленных подростков!

Сяо Чжань убирает руку, Ибо тут же говорит:

— Это в твоём времени тебе двадцать шесть. Ты сам говорил, что разница у нас всего шесть лет. Это не так много.

— Ты ошибаешься, — хрипит Сяо Чжань, борясь с желанием спрятать лицо в ладонях и больше никогда не видеть этот взгляд. Внутри его рвёт на части, пламя трепещет, бьётся о сердце, обжигает так, что может превратить внутренности в пепел. Сяо Чжань был готов сгореть, но не здесь и не сейчас.

— Я ещё никогда и ни с кем!.. — напирает Ибо. Он стремительно краснеет — сначала уши, потом шея, только затем лицо. Это почти мило, но Сяо Чжаня трясет от неправильности ситуации. В голову приходит совершенно неуместная мысль о том, что теперь-то он знает, когда для Ибо всё началось, просто восемнадцать уже не шестнадцать, там вроде как можно.

Сяо Чжань делает глубокий вдох и отступает назад. Он загоняет пламя глубоко-глубоко, чтобы оно не вырвалось, не отразилось случайным всполохом в глазах. Он создаёт внутри броню изо льда, но всё равно говорит мягко. Утешает одно — что бы там ни было дальше, они пережили это, Сяо Чжань знает, Сяо Чжань встречался с семнадцатилетним и восемнадцатилетним Бо-ди.

— Мы сейчас забудем об этом, — говорит он твёрдо, смотрит Ибо в глаза и не показывает, насколько задевает метнувшаяся раненой птицей боль в чужом взгляде. — Ты больше не вспомнишь и не заикнёшься об этом. Тебе шестнадцать, у тебя всё впереди, поверь. Соглашайся, и всё будет как прежде.

Сяо Чжань видит, как Ибо хочет крикнуть, что ему наплевать, что он не хочет ждать, но постепенно он меняется в лице. Сначала бледнеет, точно осознавая, что едва не натворил, потом становится серьёзным и коротко кивает. Кажется, хочет извиниться, но Сяо Чжань качает головой и заводит ничего не значащий разговор о Чанше.

Вернувшись в настоящее, Сяо Чжань предупреждает менеджера, что в ближайшие выходные, когда выдастся свободное время, он улетит в Чунцин. Соскучился по родителям, по Орешку, нужно сменить обстановку.

Пламя внутри медленно горит. Лёд давно расплавился. У Сяо Чжаня ощущение, что он держится над бездной за тонкую соломинку, которая может переломиться в любой момент.

**6**

Последующие встречи с юным Ибо становятся передышкой. Сяо Чжань слушает восторги Бо-ди о мотоциклах, о лего, о фотосессиях и любуется им. Ребёнок счастлив, несмотря ни на что, это не может не радовать, он тянется за похвалой старшего и расцветает, когда Сяо Чжань говорит, что он большой молодец. Хочется, чтобы все дети были так же счастливы.

В памяти остается шестнадцатилетний Ибо, его поцелуй горчит.

Восемнадцатилетний Ибо снова улыбается и ласково проводит по плечу, притирается ближе, пробирается под кожу, врастает.

Сяо Чжань украдкой задерживает дыхание, чтобы прогнать эти мысли, и снова с радостью слушает рассказы юного Ибо о поездке в Шанхай.

В настоящем Сяо Чжань запрещает себе смотреть на взрослого Ибо и погружается в работу с головой. Две тысячи восемнадцатый год приносит ему немало контрактов. На февраль намечены съемки весеннего концерта для CCTV3, рекламу тоже никто не отменял. Судьба, точно сжалившись, в январе не позволяет ему встречаться с Ибо позже две тысячи двенадцатого года. Происходит одна встреча с Ибо шестнадцати лет, но до поцелуя ещё три месяца, поэтому они спокойно обсуждают шоу-бизнес, Сяо Чжань делится некоторыми секретами и улыбается почти спокойно.

Правда, сердце болит, но это ничего, он знал, что так будет. Он влюбился не в того человека, в Ибо, которому восемнадцать, в которого вырос тот десятилетний мальчик, что сбежал при их самой первой встрече.

**7**

На первой неделе февраля происходит очередной «прыжок». Сяо Чжань на съёмках, ждёт, когда ему принесут костюм, а пока щеголяет в футболке и джинсах. В помещении жарко и душно, дышать тяжело, так что очередное путешествие он воспринимает почти как спасение. Зажмуривается, когда мир теряет очертания, привычно открывает глаза, когда чувствует, что перемещение завершилось, и замирает, потому что — что-то не так.

Он никогда не «прыгал» в ночь, а именно она царит за окнами. Плотные шторы задернуты, неясный свет уличных фонарей попадает через узкую полоску сбоку. Сяо Чжань несколько раз моргает, чтобы дать глазам привыкнуть к темноте. Он в спальне, обстановка ему незнакома, но учитывая, что он всегда оказывается лицом к лицу только с одним человеком, то это… квартира Ибо?

Кровать пуста, хотя видно, что здесь спали: одеяло откинуто в сторону, а подушка вроде бы примята. В темноте толком не разглядеть, наволочка тускло белеет, тени в заломах гораздо темнее и создают лишние миражи. Сяо Чжань растерянно оглядывается, он не знает, что ему делать, не знает, в каком времени оказался. Сколько сейчас Ибо? Семнадцать, восемнадцать? Может, ещё шестнадцать, вряд ли пятнадцать — та комната не похожа на эту спальню.

Когда со спины обнимают крепкие руки, Сяо Чжань даже не вздрагивает. Он знает, кто это, потому ведёт пальцами по костяшкам и запоздало думает, что у Бо-ди такие широкие ладони, а ведь он ещё растет. Сяо Чжань медленно разворачивается в этих объятиях и готовится как обычно улыбнуться, но не может, замирает, заворожённый — Ибо внимательно смотрит, в темноте кажется, что у него даже светятся зрачки, как у кошки. Как у льва.

Потом он наклоняется.

И целует.

Жадно, глубоко, всё ещё не очень умело, но это с лихвой искупается напором. Сяо Чжань вцепляется в плечи, до конца не зная, что хочет сделать — оттолкнуть или притянуть, но Ибо решает за них обоих. Он кусается напоследок, лижет нижнюю губу и отстраняется, впрочем, не выпуская из рук. Сяо Чжань крупно подрагивает, он едва не запинается о ковер, когда Ибо несильно толкает его в грудь. Ещё. И ещё. И ещё, пока они не оказываются у кровати.

Ибо глушит любые слова поцелуями — _шепчет только сам один раз: «Пожалуйста», как будто спускает курок,_ — кусает шею, кусает ключицы, тянет футболку, и всё это в полной тишине. Сяо Чжань сдаётся без боя — он встаёт на колени и склоняет голову, пока в фигуральном смысле, но готов и по-настоящему, — падает на постель и тянет Ибо за собой. Хорошо, думает он, позволяя пламени вырваться на волю.

Хорошо.

Каким-то шестым чувством он понимает, что это будущее, в котором они ещё не встречались. Что это время после августа две тысячи шестнадцатого. Что Ибо уже девятнадцать, а может и ближе к двадцати. Ни разу не оправдание, но Сяо Чжань точно знает, что никогда не пожалеет об этом. Он готов сгореть вот так.

Момент, когда они оба остаются без одежды, Сяо Чжань не запоминает. Просто тихо стонет сквозь зубы, когда кожа прикасается к коже, когда Ибо распластан на нём, кусает, целует и лижет, трогает и трогает, словно дорвавшийся до кормушки котенок. Хотя какой уже котенок, лев как он есть. Сяо Чжань ласкает в ответ, отвечает, принимает всё, что ему дают, он падает в Ибо, падает, соломинка сломалась, всё вокруг горит, целый мир превращается в пепел, но здесь и сейчас они занимаются любовью.

Сяо Чжань не может по-другому это назвать.

Он не видит лица Ибо, он действует на ощупь, у него будто завязаны глаза, но так всё воспринимается острее и чётче. Ибо правит бал, он ведёт за собой, он хозяин, он король, и когда Сяо Чжань пытается уложить его рядом, давит на грудь, заставляя оставаться на спине.

В сумраке Сяо Чжань слышит, как щёлкает крышка и что-то шуршит. Когда понимает, становится страшно. Он открывает было рот, но Ибо опускает ладонь ему на губы, и Сяо Чжань замирает. Отголосок того поцелуя встаёт сейчас неприветливым миражом, в этом движении искренняя мольба и почти молитва — _я помню, пожалуйста, я помню, молчи, не говори сейчас ничего, я всё помню и знаю, но позволь мне_.

Поэтому Сяо Чжань молчит, только кладёт руку на влажное колено, безмолвно умоляя не торопиться. Ибо седлает его, прижимается бёдрами к бёдрам, близко, невыносимо, от этого хочется кричать во весь голос, но ладонь на губах действует лучше кляпа. Латекс чуть холодит, но когда Ибо начинает опускаться, Сяо Чжань держит его за бёдра обеими руками.

_Не торопись, не спеши, у нас есть всё время мира, я никуда не уйду, пожалуйста, Бо-ди._

_Я здесь._

Он бы хотел сделать всё по-другому, но здесь и сейчас нет ощущения неправильности. С возрастом всё ещё огромные проблемы, но Сяо Чжань только выстанывает заветное имя, Ибо ему вторит, полностью принимая его. Так он замирает на какое-то время, убирает ладонь с губ, сплетает пальцы и держится за них крепко-крепко, как утопающий за спасательный круг. Стон от случайного движения прошивает позвоночник, Сяо Чжань горит, внутри он кричит, стонет, он дрожит и хватает воздух, когда Ибо начинает неуверенно двигаться. Он видит лишь тёмный силуэт, тёмное пламя, это так похоже на танец бога, и Сяо Чжань готов поклоняться ему вечно.

Он думал, что достиг дна, но сейчас падает всё ниже и ниже.

Дальнейшее смазывается. Сяо Чжань ещё помнит поцелуй, полный ласки и обещания, нежности в нём столько, что она могла бы подчинить все города. Это любовь, это не может быть просто страстью, просто желанием узнать что-то новое, это мир, разделённый на двоих, и Сяо Чжань не представляет, что будет, когда это всё закончится.

Он помнит, как Ибо дрожит в его руках, достигая пика. Остальное скрывает тьма.

**8**

Февраль проходит в полусне. Двадцатые числа близко, но до сих пор не было ни одного «прыжка». Сяо Чжань малодушно этому радуется и об этом же сожалеет. Он боится встретиться с Ибо, которому девятнадцать, и в то же время очень хочет посмотреть ему в глаза и спросить, что это было.

«Прыжок» двадцать второго числа переносит его в две тысячи четырнадцатый год, где Ибо рассказывает о своем дебюте в Южной Корее. Сяо Чжань слушает его, улыбается и ни разу не перебивает. Этот Ибо словно другой, впрочем, в каком-то смысле так и есть.

Следующий «прыжок» случается через пару дней, Сяо Чжаня вновь закидывает в далёкое прошлое. И потом, и снова. Пять «прыжков» идут друг за другом, но Сяо Чжань почти не обращает на это внимания. Он вновь смотрит последние передачи со взрослым Ибо, вглядывается в него, ищет знакомые черты, смеётся, когда видит, как просыпается тот радостный беззаботный ребёнок, который обычно спрятан ото всех.

Тоска царапается изнутри, Сяо Чжаню кажется, что он истекает кровью, и удивляется, что никто об этом не спрашивает. Мол, друг, расскажи, почему ты оставляешь за собой кровавый след? Дело не в разбитом сердце, никто его не разбивал, что за глупости, просто он до сих пор чувствует всем телом Ибо, его прикосновения горят фантомами, на кончиках пальцев ощущения разгорячённой кожи, на губах поцелуи — этого слишком много для такого обычного человека, как Сяо Чжань.

Он не ищет теперь способ связаться с Ибо в настоящем потому, что сам Ибо не пытается выйти на связь. Навязываться Сяо Чжань не хочет, чёрт с ним, с огнём этим, они бросили в костёр столько дров той ночью, что пламя теперь будет гореть, наверное, вечно. Росток в сердце и душе набирает цвет, но Сяо Чжань не может поручиться, что увидит распустившийся бутон. Может статься, что скоро этот цветок захиреет и умрёт, а пламя погаснет.

Не самые радужные мысли для человека, который старается улыбаться, но Сяо Чжань так заебался, что готов лечь и не шевелиться, пока всё не пройдет. Он не думает, что Ибо останется с ним — в нём — навечно.

В начале марта ему предлагают сыграть главного героя в костюмированном сериале. Вэй Ин, Вэй Усянь, Старейшина Илин выглядит интересным персонажем; не злодей, но весь мир заклинателей считает его таковым. Сяо Чжань принимает вызов, хотя первоначально прослушивался на другую роль. Сюэ Ян настоящий злодей, но главная роль выгоднее, к тому же история… Сяо Чжань читает цензурную версию, и даже в ней любовь Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяня проступает в каждой строке, кто бы что ни говорил. Цензура оказывается бессильна.

Другими актерами он почти не интересуется, у него рекламные контракты буквально горят, идут подряд съёмки в разных городах, поэтому просто не до будущих коллег. После одного из таких перелётов Сяо Чжань снова «прыгает», но воспринимает это как… да никак не воспринимает, пожалуй.

Даже когда видит незнакомую квартиру и Бо-ди на диване, бездумно смотрящего в пустоту. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять — это время после той ночи. После всего. Закрадывается странное чувство, что сейчас придётся подвести какой-то итог, и Сяо Чжаню кажется, что этот итог не понравится ни одному из участников разговора.

Он до странного спокоен. Тоска привычна, пламя горит, кровь подобралась к горлу и плещется где-то там. Удивительно, что он ещё говорит, а не булькает.

— Бо-ди, — мягко зовет его Сяо Чжань.

Ван Ибо вздрагивает и медленно поворачивает голову. Резко поднимается, но так и замирает.

— Чжань-гэ…

Сяо Чжань ласково даже не улыбается, скорее обозначает улыбку, потому что никаких сил нет. У Ибо красные глаза, будто он плакал последние несколько часов. Может, во всём виноваты съемки. Есть ли разница? _Есть, говорит сердце, потому что плакать он мог только из-за тебя._ Сяо Чжань неловко чешет запястье.

— Я хотел тебя увидеть, — говорит вдруг Ибо, не сводя взгляда. — Я просил менеджера, искал сам, подписывался на вейбо, даже на инстаграм, пытался достучаться, но не мог. Так глупо, но не мог. Будто что-то мешает каждый раз. Менеджер забывал, интернет пропадал, у меня даже компьютер сломался! Когда починили, оказалось, что ни одной подписки, ни одного акка не осталось. Ничего.

Он хрипло смеётся, губы у него дрожат.

— Я боялся, — признаётся он таким голосом, словно стрелу пускает. — Боялся, что ты исчезнешь из моей жизни. Я смотрел на тебя, смотрел все видео с тобой, когда ты пришел с группой на DDU, я обрадовался! Наконец-то! Но, — Ибо давится словами и начинает говорить ещё быстрее, стрела за стрелой покидает туго натянутый лук, чья тетива — струна гуциня. — Но ты не смотрел на меня. Как будто не знал, ни разу не видел. Или не хотел видеть.

Стрелы достигают цели. Сердце Сяо Чжаня превратилось в решето, кровь льётся наружу, душит его, он захлёбывается и тонет.

— Тогда… это началось незадолго до съемок, — хрипит он. — Я видел только тебя-ребёнка, а на шоу ты был взрослым, так что я…

— Я знаю, — роняет Ибо, он сцепляет руки в замок, но всё равно видно, как у него дрожат пальцы. Сяо Чжань дрожит внутри, кровавое море почти достигло его макушки, воздух скоро закончится. — Я не дурак, понял потом. Ты… долго не появлялся. Ты пришёл незадолго до пятого августа последний раз, а потом появился только в середине ноября. Я думал…

Сяо Чжань догадывается, и его вдруг накрывает спокойствием. Он утонул, он сгорел, он уже встал на колени и склонил голову перед этим человеком, он упал в него, можно ли упасть ниже и есть ли дно у этой пропасти? Он не знает, но это не важно. Исповедь Ибо даже не ранит, наоборот, она исцеляет.

Сяо Чжань делает шаг вперёд и раскрывает руки. Он принимает Ибо в самые надежные объятия, он принимает Ибо-ребёнка, подростка и взрослого, он принимает всё, что есть в Ибо, что было и что будет, он принимает любые последствия этого решения.

Он принимает и потому мягко целует дрожащего Ибо в волосы и крепко держит.

_Я здесь._

**0**

После «прыжков» не случается. Словно той встречей они и правда подвели некий итог, и путешествия перестали быть нужны. Сяо Чжань только думает, что у судьбы или небожителей странные способы свести двух людей, но пока это работает, он не против.

В апреле должны начаться съёмки «Неукротимого», однако перед этим на две недели запланирован лагерь для актеров, где их обучат этикету и боевым искусствам. Сяо Чжань ждёт этого даже с предвкушением. За пару дней до отъезда его приглашают в студию, там он знакомится с Ван Чжочэном. Им играть названных братьев, потому Сяо Чжань решает узнать коллегу поближе и остается доволен. Чжочэн улыбчивый, немного стеснительный, но достаточно открытый человек. А ещё у него есть кошка, и они долгое время за обедом обсуждают домашних любимцев. Сяо Чжань настолько увлечён разговором, что не слышит, как открывается дверь в столовую. Только когда режиссер представляет актера, который будет играть Лань Ванцзи, он поворачивается и глупо открывает рот.

Ван Ибо смотрит совершенно спокойно, кажется отстранённым и неприветливым. Чжочэн за спиной бормочет что-то неразборчивое под нос, но Сяо Чжаню это не важно. Он поднимается с места и идёт навстречу.

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит он и улыбается лучшей из своих улыбок. Счастливой.

— Буду рад с вами работать, — отвечает Ван Ибо и пожимает протянутую руку.

Сяо Чжань слышит: «Я тебя больше не отпущу». Видит улыбку в глаза Бо-ди, видит, как дрожат уголки губ и как краснеют уши.

— Взаимно, — произносит он и не может перестать улыбаться.

«Не отпускай».

Цветок в сердце всё-таки распускается, и это самый красивый цветок на свете.


	2. Бонус раз. В небесах — звезда, ты иди за ней

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ван Чжочэн свято уверен, что личная жизнь — это, собственно, личное дело каждого.

Ван Чжочэн свято уверен, что личная жизнь — это, собственно, личное дело каждого, даже если не получается её полностью скрыть. Последнее обстоятельство не дает посторонним ни малейшего права совать свой нос куда не следует. Искренне влюблённые люди иногда полагают, что по ним невозможно ничего прочитать, но Ван Чжочэн сталкивался с подобным не раз и хотел бы заверить этих людей в обратном. Но он вежливый и достаточно понимающий, а потому улыбается и отводит взгляд.

Счастливые люди всегда поднимают ему настроение.

Первый месяц съемок «Неукротимого» подходит к концу. Хочется лечь и не вставать, пока море, небо и земля не решат поменяться местами по чьей-нибудь прихоти, но все знали, на что идут, когда подписывали контракты. Впрочем, атмосфера на площадках царит в каком-то смысле непринуждённая. Ван Чжочэн при всём желании не может пожаловаться на кого-то из своих коллег, люди подобрались удивительно хорошие и почти всепонимающие.

Ван Чжочэну комфортно на съёмках. Не то чтобы у него был огромный опыт, однако он рад, что согласился сниматься в «Неукротимом», тем более роль интересная, хотя Цзян Чэн — его полная противоположность. Но тем сильнее хочется правильно раскрыть его, передать мятежную неспокойную натуру, под которой скрываются участие и беззаветная любовь к близким.

У него с Сяо Чжанем достаточно много общих сцен, всё-таки Вэй Ин и Цзян Чэн — названые братья. С Сяо Чжанем легко, им есть, о чём поговорить в перерывах, другой вопрос, что зачастую рядом бродит Ван Ибо, с которым Сяо Чжань может легко вступить в шуточную перепалку. Может показаться, что они ведут себя как дети малые — большую часть свободного времени они проводят рядом и если не дерутся, то пикируются в остроумных (нет) шутках. Иногда просто что-то обсуждают, кто-то из них может внезапно начать петь, и тогда второй обязательно подхватит. То же самое с танцами, Ван Чжочэн наблюдал подобное не раз.

Отчасти Ван Чжочэн понимает их — шуточными драками можно снять напряжение и немного поднять дух, потому что иногда съёмки затягиваются до глубокой ночи или вовсе до утра. В такие дни хочется лечь и умереть ненадолго, но они стискивают зубы и идут отыгрывать необходимые сцены ещё и ещё, пока не добьются необходимого результата. Времени и так в обрез, отдохнут потом.

Но ещё за этими играми Ван Чжочэн отчётливо видит что-то очень… нежное. Глубокую привязанность, которая проявляется совершенно случайно во взглядах и прикосновениях. Где-то Ван Ибо задержит руку дольше положенного, где Сяо Чжань смотрит излишне пристально, хотя сейчас не его сцена и он может вернуться в комнату или просто отдохнуть в стороне. Они очень заботятся друг о друге, Ван Чжочэн наблюдает за этим с самого лагеря.

Сначала он думает, что это фансервис для будущих зрителей, ведутся вполне официальные закулисные съёмки, которые помогут рекламной кампании. Потом начинает считать, что это своего рода танцы; брачные танцы, сказал бы он. Но постепенно всё отчётливее становится ясно, что отношения Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаня находятся на другом уровне. Их связывает прочная нить, даже цепь, и хотя они стараются скрывать, всёе равно с головой себя выдают.

Ван Чжочэн предполагает, что съёмочная группа, да и каст всё уже знают, но молчат, потому что… смысл поднимать шум, если прямых доказательств нет? Лю Хайкуань и Чжу Цзаньцзинь вовсе иногда выглядят так, словно давно женатая пара. Хотя, опять же, все знают, что это совсем не так. Даже близко.

_(«Наверное», — думает Ван Чжочэн, но это касается его ещё меньше. Просто мысли на тему.)_

Поэтому он молчит и просто иногда улыбается. Они по-прежнему все устают, но всё-таки. Иногда он сам оказывается жертвой этих игр, но Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо потом вместе же извиняются, сердиться на них невозможно, и Ван Чжочэн с лёгкой душой прощает их.

…Забавно, что первый и единственный раз тему отношений поднимает Лю Хайкуань. Они сидят втроем в полупустой комнате после съемок при свечах. За окном давно ночь, неподалёку горят огни съёмочной площадки, но больше нигде нет света. Все устали настолько, что даже не получается заснуть. Чжочэн сидит в кресле, прикрыв глаза, — он проворочался в постели минут сорок, прежде чем встал и пришёл сюда. Лю Хайкуань и Сяо Чжань кивают головой и молчат; кажется, они и до этого не говорили.

Тишина на троих почему-то успокаивает. Усталость понемногу оставляет тело, мышцы расслабляются, хотя спать не хочется до сих пор. Ван Чжочэн бросает взгляд в сторону отрешённого Сяо Чжаня и задумывается, где сейчас Ван Ибо. Днём у них была совместная сцена, но он точно не должен уехать на другие съёмки.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Лю Хайкуань нарушает тишину. Он задаёт вопрос, от которого Ван Чжочэну стало бы неловко, не будь он настолько уставшим.

— Это не страшно? — спрашивает Лю Хайкуань, глядя прямо на Сяо Чжаня.

Он не поясняет, но как-то сразу понятно, о чём идёт речь. Ван Чжочэн ждёт ответа и старается не выказать проснувшееся любопытство. Личная жизнь по-прежнему личное дело каждого.

Сяо Чжань какое-то время молчит. Он выглядит абсолютно расслабленным, хотя под глазами даже в мерцании свечей заметны синяки, да и общий вид так себе. Как будто он без продыху копал поле несколько суток. Наверное, они все сейчас так выглядят. Ещё и жара эта, синоптики обещают, что температура поднимется выше. Ассистенты уже запасаются увлажнителями и дополнительными вентиляторами, но всё равно придётся несладко.

— Страшно, если один, — наконец отвечает негромко Сяо Чжань и едва заметно улыбается. — В одиночку всегда сложно.

Лю Хайкуань медленно кивает, точно услышал не две фразы, а как минимум полноценный монолог. По его лицу сейчас невозможно сказать, о чём он думает. «Подобрали братьев Лань, — хмыкает мысленно Ван Чжочэн, — оба львы, оба интроверты».

Сяо Чжань хочет добавить что-то ещё, но тут в комнату из тёмного коридора шагает Ван Ибо, обводит их цепким взглядом — хищник, ни дать ни взять — и подходит к Сяо Чжаню.

— Сяо-лаоши ещё не уснул тут? — ехидничает он, однако за словами отчётливо слышна нежность. Ван Чжочэн давит улыбку и краем глаза видит, как улыбается Лю Хайкуань.

— И правда, — говорит он, — надо бы лечь спать.

Сяо Чжань фыркает, но позволяет Ван Ибо выудить себя из кресла. Напоследок они кивают, прощаясь, и уходят обратно в темноту почти рука об руку. Ван Чжочэн не сомневается, что Ван Ибо не упустит такой удачный момент.

— И правда пора спать, — произносит он, обращаясь к Лю Хайкуаню, когда шаги стихают. — Скоро вставать.

Лю Хайкуань вместо ответа поднимается из кресла и протягивает руку. Ван Чжочэн с благодарностью её принимает и всё-таки думает, что на всякий случай нужно запастись берушами. Его номер рядом с номером Сяо Чжаня.

Просто на всякий случай.

*******

Ван Ибо закрывает дверь. Он помогает Сяо Чжаню дойти до постели, помогает раздеться, помогает лечь. Сяо Чжань жмурится и улыбается чуть увереннее, хотя и чувствует волнение — вопрос Лю Хайкуаня только подтверждает, что со стороны видно много больше, чем хочется показать. К счастью, кажется, все считают это фансервисом — или позволяют списывать на фансервис. И на том спасибо.

Ван Ибо ложится сверху, накрывает собой, неотвратимый, как шторм в море. Обнимает крепко, пробирается руками под спину и припадает ухом к груди чуть выше сердца. Сяо Чжань чувствует себя кроликом в лапах льва, но разница в том, что острые когти надежно спрятаны в мягких подушечках, так что объятие дарит ощущение защиты.

Он ерошит Бо-ди волосы, сонно целует в макушку и понимает, что плывёт. Сон подбирается всё ближе, усталость понемногу отступает, оседая внутри, но к утру она будет уже не такой сильной. Сяо Чжань слышит, как Ибо хмыкает и сползает на кровать, устраивается рядом, не выпуская из объятий, держит крепко. Такой сильный и одновременно такой уязвимый. Сяо Чжань гладит его по голому плечу, снова целует, куда дотянется, напоминает каждым прикосновением, что он здесь и никуда не убежит. Все путешествия во времени вели к тому дню в середине марта, они же привели их сюда, в этот поздний час.

Сяо Чжань пока не задумывается о том, что будет дальше. Он вспоминает вопрос Лю Хайкуаня и снова улыбается.

Это не страшно — любить. Одному было бы сложно, но он не один, их двое, а вдвоем они справятся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По-прежнему: видите опечатку, дайте знать.


	3. Бонус два. Мы глядели в небо, и нам шептали звёзды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ван Ибо надеется, что Чжань-гэ потом не убьёт его за такое самоуправство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что это вселенная, где Сяо Чжань прыгал во времени и впервые познакомился с Ибо, когда последнему было десять лет.  
> Ван Ибо упрям и непокорен, но давно покорён, так что имя его любви — безумство.  
> Но всё хорошо.

**3**

Ван Ибо не ревнует. Серьёзно, он не первый день и даже не первый год варится в этом котле, поэтому философски воспринимает любые свидания ради шоу или поцелуи во время съёмок. С интересными собеседницами он может разговаривать долго и с удовольствием, однако на откровенный флирт почти всегда реагирует одинаково — либо не замечает, либо высказывается достаточно прямолинейно.

Он действительно привык к такому, он спокоен, когда на съёмках приходится играть влюблённость в симпатичную девушку. Проблема в том, что он, как большинство львов, не в меру трепетно относится к тому, что определяет как «моё». Сяо Чжань не вещь, он свободный человек, тоже актер, но когда он целует девушек во время съёмок очередного сериала или фильма, Ван Ибо вспоминает дыхательную гимнастику, чтобы не зарычать от досады.

Помогает редко, честно сказать.

Ревность царапается изнутри. Она похожа на косматого чёрного льва с очень острыми когтями, смотрит пронзительно ярко-жёлтыми глазами и рвёт в клочья его самоуверенность, терзает спокойствие и щерится довольно, толкает на необдуманные поступки. Ибо напоминает себе, что необдуманные поступки в их с Сяо Чжанем ситуации могут привести к плачевному результату. Только это и остатки благоразумия удерживают его, иначе Ван Ибо давно бы вышел в центр Пекина и заявил во всеуслышание, что Сяо Чжань принадлежит ему, только ему и — да, именно ему.

Секс от таких приступов ревности, конечно, выигрывает. Ещё и от того, что времени на совместное времяпрепровождение у них не так много, об официальных мероприятиях вовсе нечего говорить. После Нанкина их старательно разводят, Ван Ибо, как послушный мальчик, даже не возражает, но его менеджер точно знает, куда отправлять водителя, если выдаётся свободное время. Даже когда Сяо Чжаня нет дома, в холодильнике всегда есть что-нибудь вкусное, а в спальне или гостиной ждёт записка. Ван Ибо хранит их в маленькой шкатулке; он тоже оставляет послания, хотя не всегда можно передать словами нежность, которой он переполнен.

Записки самые разные по содержанию. Иногда это искреннее «Я люблю тебя», и Ван Ибо как наяву слышит голос Сяо Чжаня, видит, как двигаются губы, когда он произносит эти слова. Иногда это просьбы вроде «Не забудь пообедать», «Пожалуйста, отдохни», «Будь осторожен на треке». Иногда просто заметки или напоминания: «Салат в холодильнике», «Я забрал твою футболку», «Перестели постельное бельё». Но за каждым посланием спрятан образ, голос, запах; Ван Ибо всегда прижимает бумагу к губам и на мгновение прикрывает глаза, прежде чем спрятать записку в шкатулку.

**2**

Если бы он хотел стать очень-очень-очень богатым, то мог бы просто написать энциклопедию о Сяо Чжане. Её бы раскупили быстро, даже стой она миллион, другое дело, что Ван Ибо по-прежнему очень трепетно относится к тому, что ему принадлежит. Он с десяти лет — вольно или невольно — изучает Сяо Чжаня и всё ещё далёк от того, чтобы перестать удивляться.

Он ждал не тринадцать лет, а только десять, однако не намерен хоть с кем-то делиться тем, что узнал о Сяо Чжане за годы, что взрослел, и за то время, что они провели вместе.

Его Сяо Чжань, Сяо-лаоши, лао Сяо, Чжань-гэ. Ван Ибо хочет однажды произнести «А-Чжань», но пока что-то удерживает, останавливает, будто если он скажет это вслух, то всё изменится. Речи о границах не идёт, они, кажется, переступили почти все границы, которые только можно вообразить. Им осталось разве что официально объявить о своих отношениях, но делать такие глупости Ван Ибо точно не собирается, он не дурак, ему хочется жить долго и счастливо. Естественно, с Сяо Чжанем.

Но вот он, а вот ревность. Сяо Чжань заканчивает съёмки дорамы, где у него главная роль, он играет врача, влюблённого в дочь одного из пациентов. Их отношения нежные, герой Сяо Чжаня открыто признается в любви, а Ван Ибо делает непроницаемое лицо и посвящает больше времени съёмкам очередного выпуска Day Day Up. Ван Хань только качает головой, остальные добродушно смеются, где-то даже понимающе улыбаются. Скрыть что-то от того же Ван Ханя нереально, он для Ибо как старший брат, почти второй отец, да и в целом это те люди, которым Ван Ибо при необходимости готов доверить свою жизнь. У него не так уж много человек, с которыми он открыт, но коллеги по DDU входят в их число.

Именно благодаря им Ван Ибо совершает один из безумных поступков.

В Новый год он торчит на сцене в качестве ведущего, но это привычно и впервые не так желанно, как прежде. Сяо Чжань сидит за столом, окружённый девушками, ослепительно им улыбается и поддерживает разговор. Ван Ибо может написать ещё одну книгу, что-то вроде пятидесяти оттенков улыбки Чжаня-гэ. Он сидит на диванчике для ведущих, пока на сцене очередное выступление, смотрит пристально на заветный столик. В улыбке Сяо Чжаня вежливость и чётко выверенное участие, но выглядит всё равно чарующе, потому его спутницы смущённо хихикают и немного флиртуют.

— Не смотри так, — бормочет Ван Хань, перебирая карточки со сценарием.

— Нормально я смотрю, — так же негромко возражает Ван Ибо, но взгляд отводит. Ревность хищно улыбается, демонстрируя острые клыки, и снова выпускает когти, бродит вокруг сердца, точно примеривается, как бы удобнее вцепиться.

Домой они возвращаются по отдельности уже первого января, но ещё до рассвета. Ибо сразу тащит Сяо Чжаня в постель, набрасывается почти агрессивно, целует, вылизывает, словно может вот так стереть липкие взгляды. Сяо Чжань определённо всё понимает и не сопротивляется, он отвечает нежностью, касается ласково, точно безмолвно увещевает, что никуда не денется, он здесь, они здесь, и так будет, пока их желания совпадают.

А потом, улучив момент, целует жадно, с напором, подчиняет, накрывает собой, и Ибо полностью расслабляется в знакомых руках. Он всегда отдаёт и отдаётся без остатка, а после берёт всё, что предлагает ему Сяо Чжань. Если есть время и силы, почти всегда так и выходит: первое желание они утоляют быстро, а после занимается любовью, тратят накопившуюся нежность и делают всё медленно-медленно, так, что почти сходят с ума.

Около постели остаётся непочатая бутылка шампанского, которая от неаккуратного движения падает на пол, где и лежит до утра.

**1**

На март запланировано новое шоу. Оно похоже на DDU, но это скорее концерт с конкретной темой, участникам придётся минут десять-пятнадцать потратить на разговоры с ведущими. Ван Хань говорит, что первый концерт будет идти всего полтора часа, дадут прямой эфир, чтобы оценить интерес и проверить, насколько актуальным окажется подобный формат. Планируется, что гостями станут самые известные айдолы — необходимо привлечь внимание.

Естественно, Сяо Чжань приглашён, его популярность оспорить очень сложно. Темой первого концерта становятся ювелирные украшения, гостей ждут вопросы о кольцах, браслетах, серьгах, ожерельях и даже о диадемах. Одна из подтем — универсальные украшения для женщин и мужчин. Ван Ибо на этой строке невольно трогает мочки: дырки от проколов, к счастью, не затянулись, он старается носить серьги хотя бы дома.

Он снова возвращается к сценарию, когда взгляд соскальзывает на пальцы. Ему придётся вновь надеть кольца, контракт с «Шанель» ещё не закончился. Кольца… Ибо трёт переносицу, стараясь прогнать мелькнувшую мысль, но она растёт, заполняет его сознание, пускает корни в сердце и душу. Ибо невольно расплывается в улыбке и шумно вздыхает: за такое его по голове никто не погладит, это рискованно, даже слишком. Но мысль чересчур заманчивая, ревность она полностью не убьёт, но заметно её приглушит.

От предвкушения он облизывается, сердце стучит где-то в горле, однако стоит подойти к Вань Ханю, и волнение как рукой снимает, остаётся только непоколебимая уверенность. Ван Хань слушает внимательно и, подумав, всё же кивает головой.

Ван Ибо надеется, что Чжань-гэ потом не убьёт его за такое самоуправство.

**0 [1]**

Шоу выходит в прямой эфир пятнадцатого марта две тысячи двадцатого года. Ван Ибо мысленно смеётся: два года назад примерно в этих же числах они с Сяо Чжанем встретились в настоящем. Встречи в прошлом на протяжении девяти лет придавали Ибо уверенности двигаться дальше, но март две тысячи восемнадцатого стал поворотным моментом.

Теперь они здесь, уже пару лет как вместе, и сегодня будет своего рода очередной поворотный момент. Ван Ибо говорит мало, по сценарию у него не так много слов, он задаёт пару вопросов первому исполнителю, но почти не слышит ответов. Сяо Чжань выступает восьмым, Ибо считает это намёком от судьбы, что всё пройдет как нельзя лучше, но всё равно дрожит внутри, волнуется, хотя знает — внешне он совершенно спокоен. Ван Хань кидает на него внимательные взгляды, остальные тоже не отпускают ни на минуту слишком далеко. Ван Ибо готов рассмеяться, ему хочется заверить, что он будет следовать строго придуманному наспех сценарию и на большие безумства не пойдёт, честно-честно.

Сяо Чжань исполняет новую песню — это баллада о бессмертной любви, которая готова преодолеть любые препятствия. Вот так, через песни, он вновь и вновь отправляет сообщения Ван Ибо, это своего рода их очередная маленькая традиция, которая помогает чувствовать друг друга ближе. Ван Ибо сидит на диванчике для персонала. В руках слова для короткого разговора с Сяо Чжанем, но они сейчас не нужны, разговор пойдёт немного по другому пути.

Песня подходит к концу, и Ван Ибо поднимается вслед за Ван Ханем. Он делает последний выдох, поднимается на сцену, бросает взгляд на золотые кольца. Сегодня одно надето на безымянный палец левой руки, второе покоится на правом.

Сяо Чжань улыбается, завидев Ибо. Расплывается в искренней улыбке, наверняка в этот момент миллионы людей вновь хватаются за сердце. Зал кричит, Ибо выхватывает краем глаза ставший привычным плакат «Диди любит тебя» и давит ухмылку. После сегодняшнего у фанатов появится повод для очередных сплетен, рассуждений, строить догадки они будут вечность, хотя самая очевидная окажется самой правильной. Ван Ибо готов к тому, что люди в зале будут рукоплескать им или, может, замолкнут, не поверив своим глазам.

Разговор начинает Ван Хань, задает общий вопрос об украшениях. Сяо Чжань коротко отвечает — и вот оно.

— Что вы думаете о кольцах? — спрашивает Ван Хань. — Многие считают их универсальным украшением, однако чаще мы видим их на женщинах.

— Мужчины тоже носят, — вступает в разговор Ван Ибо и поднимает руку, показывая кольцо на левой руке. — Не только такие молодые, как я, — он криво ухмыляется и переводит взгляд на Сяо Чжаня. — Господин Сяо, вы тоже можете надеть кольцо.

— Могу, — беспечно соглашается Сяо Чжань. Ван Ибо слышит звук захлопнувшейся ловушки и едва может смирить дрожь от предвкушения.

— Мы можем проверить, как оно будет смотреться на вас, — предлагает Да Чжанвэй и забирает у Ибо микрофон.

Сяо Чжань мгновение выглядит растерянным, растерянность сменяется настороженностью, но ему некуда бежать. Он не сопротивляется, когда Ван Ибо стягивает своё кольцо с правой руки. У него дрожат пальцы, кольцо кажется скользким, и всё же Ибо уверенно берёт Сяо Чжаня за левую руку и надевает кольцо на безымянный палец. Он знает, как это выглядит со стороны, он знает, что это произведёт эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.

Он улыбается, глядя на кольца на безымянных пальцах. Они не обручальные, не та коллекция, но сейчас важнее сам жест.

Зал действительно молчит. Ван Ибо поднимает голову и тут же замирает под пристальным взглядом Сяо Чжаня. Растерянность, недоверчивость, ошеломление, радость, нежность, любовь, страсть — в его глазах плещется столько разных эмоций, что уловить одну невозможно. Ибо видит момент, когда Чжань-гэ дёргается вперёд, хочет обнять или поцеловать, но вовремя вспоминает, что они всё ещё на сцене, что у них прямой эфир, и за ними наблюдают не миллионы, миллиарды людей, возможно, не только в Китае, но и в других странах.

Ван Ибо поднимает их руки выше, стараясь не показать, как у него до сих пор дрожат пальцы. Кольца сверкают в ярком свете прожекторов.

Зал взрывается криками и аплодисментами, не разобрать ни слова, шум накрывает их неотвратимой волной, как цунами, но Ван Ибо не волнуется, только чувствует, как тоже дрожит чужая рука. Странно, однако при этом у него внутри стоит полный штиль, и посреди горит ровным пламенем знание, что он сделал всё правильно, что судьба одобряет такой поступок, что это было необходимо, и он вытянул удачный билет.

Он не сразу осознаёт, когда Ван Хань что-то говорит, слышит уже конец фразы о том, что кольцо действительно смотрится хорошо. Да Чжанвэй шутит, мол, ещё бы кольцо от Шанель смотрелось плохо. Ван Ибо поспешно отпускает чужую руку, забирает микрофон и тоже вступает в разговор. При этом он делает шаг вперёд, отчасти закрывая Сяо Чжаня, отчасти оттягивая внимание на себя.

Происходящее Ван Ибо начинает осознавать, когда Ван Хань гладит его плечу и по-отечески улыбается. Они уже покинули сцену и вернулись временно на диваны. Цянь Фэн сидит с другой стороны и украдкой показывает большой палец.

— Это было круто, — одними губами произносит он.

— Кольцо ты так и не забрал, — на грани слуха сообщает Ван Хань. — Но ты так и хотел, верно?

Ван Ибо хватает сил, чтобы кивнуть. Он осторожно укладывает мысли о грядущей встрече с Сяо Чжанем в сторону, прячет эмоции, берёт себя в руки — профессионал он или где, в конце концов. До конца шоу целый час, предстоят новые разговоры, но самое сложное позади, и дальше сценарий знаком, никаких импровизаций.

Ван Ибо хочет кричать.

**0 [2]**

Естественно, менеджер выговаривает ему всё, что думает. Только что по лбу не стучит костяшками, когда спрашивает, где были его мозги, что он такое учудил.

— Естественно, не подкопаешься, всё сделано красиво, — говорит она. — В рамках темы, в качестве эксперимента. Но Ибо, ты же понимаешь, что могут быть последствия? Честно говоря, мне страшно заглядывать в интернет. Фанаты беснуются, они и так сходят с ума каждый раз, когда вы с Сяо-лаоши появляетесь просто рядом. А теперь кольцо. На безымянный палец. На левый безымянный палец.

Она выразительно молчит, но Ибо только ухмыляется, довольно-довольно, и менеджер машет рукой.

— Иди уже домой, несносное ты чудовище, — велит она, точно старшая сестра. — Не представляю, почему до сих пор с тобой работаю.

— Я вам нравлюсь, и вы мне тоже, — честно говорит Ибо.

Менеджер окидывает его задумчивым взглядом и отпускает, напоследок напоминая, что завтра вечером вылет в Чаншу. До этого он полностью свободен. Ибо ловит себя на мысли, что готов руки целовать этой женщине.

Сяо Чжань сразу после концерта уехал на очередные съёмки, но сейчас одиннадцатый час, и он уже должен вернуться. Вот только когда Ван Ибо открывает входную дверь, в квартире темно. Возможно, Чжань-гэ вымотался и решил пораньше лечь спать, но Ибо сильно в этом сомневается. Не после сегодняшней выходки. Только не после неё.

Сяо Чжань находится в спальне. Стоит лицом к разобранной постели, он одет лишь в домашние хлопковые штаны, под которыми ничего нет, Ван Ибо уверен, знает шестым чувством. Шторы задёрнуты, темень такая, что хоть глаз выколи, и это всё так похоже на их первую ночь, что у Ибо сердце сбивается с привычного ритма.

Сяо Чжань медленно поворачивается. Тянет левую руку, трогает ласково щёку, гладит скулы, соскальзывает пальцами на челюсть. Ван Ибо перехватывает чужое запястье и прижимается губами к золотому кольцу, которое ярко блестит даже в темноте.

— Что ты делаешь со мной, Ван Ибо, — наконец шепчет Сяо Чжань. — Бо-ди, мой Бо-ди. А-Бо.

— А-Чжань, — дрогнувшим голосом отзывается Ван Ибо, сплетает пальцы, касается своим кольцом кольца на чужой руке, прижимается всем телом. Он морщится на секунду, потому что одежда мешается, но отстраниться сейчас немыслимо, кажется, если отпустит — потеряет мгновенно.

— Это настоящее? — шепотом спрашивает Ибо, прижимается губами к нежной коже на шее, там, где заполошно бьётся пульс.

— Настоящее, — подтверждает Сяо Чжань со смешком и откидывает голову назад. — Больше никаких путешествий во времени, клянусь.

Ибо не отвечает, гладит свободой рукой по спине, с силой проводит пальцами от загривка до поясницы, хватая ртом тихий стон. Он сам едва не стонет, когда Сяо Чжань всё-таки отстраняется, отступает на шаг — тёмный силуэт с золотым кольцом.

— Раздевайся, — шёпотом приказывает Сяо Чжань, пока сам стягивает штаны. — Иди ко мне.

Ван Ибо делает всё, как сказано. Одежда валится кулем, он шагает вперёд, обнажённый, и падает-падает-падает в родные объятия, как делал это всегда.

И намерен падать до конца своих дней.

Рассвета они не замечают, но это не важно.


End file.
